Bloody Perfect
by LittleMissWho
Summary: Gene is rather overwhelmed by the beauty of a sleeping Alex. He tries to resist those poofy, nancy, romantic thoughts, but he just can't seem to get rid of them. GALEX all the way through.


_**A/N: Just a bit of Galex fluff, with the manc lion having 'nancy romantic' thoughts about Alex. This idea has been in my head for a little while, so i just decided to put it down and free up my brain a little bit :) Those of you reading this from author alert, rest assured the sequel to 'Steps to Heaven' is coming soon. Please enjoy this meanwhile. Reviews are very much appreciated xx**_

* * *

Gene's eyes slowly drifted open, and he stifled a groan as the insistent morning sun roused him from his deep sleep, and a rather excellent dream, involving Bolls, himself and the Quattro. In a vain attempt to block the sun, he pulled a pillow over his head, but found this only made him more uncomfortable.

With a large sigh, Gene unclamped his eyes, and made to get out of bed, but found himself entwined in another pair of limbs, and therefore unable to do so. His attempts to move were greeted with a soft moan from Alex, as she snuggled further into his chest, deep in sleep. Gene couldn't suppress the grin of self pride he felt as he pulled Alex tighter into his arms. The fact that he was able to do that alone, made him feel very smug. _Thatcherite Wankers 0, Gene Hunt 1._

He smiled tenderly as he took in Alex's sleeping form, rolling his eyes at the Nancy thoughts that were running through his head. All along the lines of '_Bloody 'ell. She's beautiful' , ' How bloody lucky am I?' _and others that Gene didn't like to acknowledge were in his head, because he did not do poofy things like loving people.

He let out a reluctant sigh as he studied her face. Long, dark, curving eyelashes, flawless ivory skin, full red lips and chocolate coloured curls, that his hands always itched to be in. Not to mention that tantalizingly peachy arse of hers. And those jaw dropping legs that quite literally went on forever. As for those tits... Oh bloody hell! She was perfect. After Stu had died, he had resolved never to let anyone under his skin. However, being the insubordinate, overly clever, ridiculously beautiful posh tart she was, rest assured, Bolly had found some way to wriggle in deep. And for some reason, Gene couldn't bring himself to be irritated.

Of it's own accord, one of Gene's hands removed itself from her waist, and made it's way slowly up to Alex's head, cupping her cheek, brushing stray curls away from her face, which were obscuring his view.

"What're you doing to me Bolls?" He sighed, shaking his head "I don't _do_ this kind of stuff."

However, the rest of his body appeared to have different ideas, as his heart had started thumping in his chest, and his head inched towards hers. They had been shagging for weeks, and he'd found it easy to brush all this nancy stuff off. Sure, there was the (not so) occasional moment when she'd look at him with those tormenting hazel eyes and he'd found himself being sucked in, or when they were arguing and her jaw jutted out in defiance, her eyes sparkling, hands on her hips, that he had to admit she was bloody beautiful, but he'd always been able to control himself. Now, as his lips lightly brushed her forehead, he was forced to admit to himself that he didn't have the willpower to be a tough lovin' bastard to her anymore. Even if it was only at work. And it seemed to turn her on.

_**You're in loo-oove **_a taunting voice came from inside his head.

"No I bloody well am not!" He hissed to himself.

_**Oh come on Genie-boy, how else would you explain it. Heart pounding in your chest? Insides melting? Hair stroking? Cheek cupping? Forehead kissing? Puppy dog eyes? **_

Gene, apart from being slightly worried that he was having an argument with himself, couldn't help but see the truth in his own words. The Manc Lion was in love with a posh tart. Bloody hell. But could he tell her...?

As if in answer, he found that he was gently nudging her awake, and felt himself override with an odd kind of joy as her eyes fluttered open.

"Gene... what is it?" Alex asked, sounding worried "You're not hurt are you?"

"No... no. Stop flapping woman. Need to tell you something." Gene rolled his eyes fondly.

Alex sighed, "Oh, give me strength. It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"Yeah well..." Gene trailed off.

Alex saw the urgency in his eyes and calmed down, looking at him expectantly. "Go on..."

Gene took a deep breath, "Bolls, I'm... I- err..." He trailed off for a couple of minutes, looking her up and down. _Bloody hell she is one sexy bedhead._

"I'm what? Wearing false lips? Joining a circus? Come on Gene!" Alex rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"ALEX DRAKE, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Gene shouted, making Alex and himself jump.

He watched in anxiety as Alex flopped back onto the bed, looking slightly stunned. He slapped his head at his dinosaur approach to feelings.

Gene watched her for a few moments before anxiously saying "Bolls? Say something?"

She blinked and physically shook herself before turning her gaze upon him. After a few seconds, she flung her arms around him, almost pushing them both off the bed. His heart soared. The nancy thoughts weren't meeting much resistance now.

"Do you know what, Gene Hunt?" She whispered in his ear "I think I might just love you too."


End file.
